beginining_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiddenstar
Hiddenstar is a large, handsome, well-muscled black smoke tabby tom with notably broad shoulders and vibrant green eyes. He is currently the Leader of RiverClan, formerly of SwampClan, which he fled from as an apprentice. He is the son of Darkfang and Skylark, both deceased warriors residing in the Dark Forest. His brother, Shadowwhisper, had left the Clan as well, currently living as a rogue, but Hiddenstar's younger brother, Duskwhisper, is currently living with him. Hiddenstar was mentored by Phoenixstar, and later the first leader of RiverClan. Hiddenstar is a very loyal cat, and not a living soul doubts his loyalty to his new Clan. He's also quite brave and strong, often stepping forward to defend a Clanmate with his own life. Most see him as a rough-and-tough cat, but truthfully, Hiddenstar has a big heart, and a taste for humor. He has a large amount of friends, and is popular in the Clan, especially with she-cats, since he's handsome, yet he hasn't found "the one" yet. Hiddenstar shows great leadership qualities, thanks to his loyalty and bravery. Description Appearance Hiddenstar is described as a handsome cat, known for his muscular build and great height. His fur is a short length, soft to the touch and rather thick and fuzzy. He's a black smoke tabby, his base coat being coal-black, while silver, well-defined mackerel tabby stripes cross his pelt. He has a faint, sharp scent of mint that clings to his pelt, mixed in with the stronger scent of pine. He doesn't have a single dash of white on his oddly colored pelt, though his pale lime-green eyes stand out well on his pelt. Hiddenstar has a muscular build, with a stronger bone structure of an average thickness. He's in great shape, with large lungs that tend to show under his pelt as he races through his territory. His long, strong legs give him his great height, helping him deliver powerful blows to his enemies. Hiddenstar has notably broad shoulders, helping him swim and what not. His eyes stand out quite well on his attractive pelt, being a bright, lighter shade of green, slowly fading to a lighter shade as they near his pupils. He has a notable scars, a cut in his ear, a larger scar on his shoulder. Hiddenstar has massive, blocky paws, containing sharp claws. His head is larger, fitting his body, slowly tapering into a well-rounded muzzle with a dark nose. His jaw is powerful, quite large and fitting well underneath his muzzle. He has a broader chest, and a fairly long tail. Hiddenstar has fairly white teeth that are quite healthy, being held in place by strong gums. He stands with his head held high, but not too high, his tail held in a "u" shape. His front legs are held closer together, while his rear legs are farther apart, giving him a "strong" stance, as he calls it. Hiddenstar often wears a smile/smirk on his face, his green eyes revealing his friendliness. Character Hiddenstar is well known for his ubdoubtful loyalty and great bravery. In a battle, he's willing to lay his life down for a loyal Clanmate, and face the scariest dog for them. When he has something on his mind, this leader isn't afraid to state it. He'll face and fight just about anything to make sure his Clan is safe. Hiddenstar is certainly a shoulder to lean on if a cat is scared, as he is seen as a role model for cats who wish to be brave and severely loyal to their people. Hiddenstar does love his family dearly, however, his Clan comes first before his brother. The FlameClan leader is quite friendly, and despite his intimidating and attractive looks, has quite a big heart. Deep down, he's always had a slight wanting for kits, but doesn't completely understand what "love" means, though many she-cats are attracted to him. Hiddenstar isn't a cocky tom, and seems to enjoy sharing the wealth of his Clan. However, he seems to be quite competitive, and enjoys having some competition on his life. He's rather adventurous, sometimes a little too curious for his own good. However, this doesn't stop him from exploring and being his daring little self. Despite being a leader, Hiddenstar isn't the most mature cat in his Clan. He likes to have a little fun with his life, known for being quite humorous. Sometimes, he goes a little too far with his jokes, to the point where he gets slightly sassy. Of course, he is sure to apologize later, once he cools down a bit. Hiddenstar enjoys laughing, happiness is what makes him tick. He loves friend, but again, he doesn't completely understand love. Skills If most she-cats know him for his looks, what do uninterested she-cats and toms know him for? His battling skills. Hiddenstar is a master at fighting, feared by almost all in the forest. He's learned very much from his mentors, especially Phoenixstar, who taught him moves that most cats don't know. Thanks to his strong build, Hiddenstar's blows are powerful and well-aimed. He also has a knack for attacking the "weak spots" on a cat, his main focus being to inflict as much pain as possible, causing the other cat to flee. He's a well-balanced cat, making pinning others easy. Hiddenstar isn't the best at fighting in trees, however, fighting in the water is quite easy for him, as he's quite talented at swimming. Thanks to his long legs and webbed paws, Hiddenstar is a phenomenal swimmer. His shoulders and muscular legs give him strong, swift paddles through the water. His fur isn't too long, so it causes no drag, allowing him to navigate easily through stronger currents. Since his pelt is thick, Hiddenstar doesn't get too cold in water. His paw pads are fairly strong and relatively thick, so when he's swimming in the water and his paws hit some sharp rocks, he isn't hurt too much. Life History Hiddenstar's history is revealed in Hidden Enemies. Hiddenkit was born to Skylark and Darkfang of a different Clan, along with his brother Shadowkit. The two grew up very close, with a large family that wasn't very fond of Hiddenkit for some reason. No-one exactly knew why, Hiddenkit was well-behaved and strong, a kit every family wanted. So, throughout his kithood, Hiddenkit stuck to Shadowkit's side, occasionally playing with friends, which he had a fair amount of. Hiddenkit's life was more interesting as an apprentice. He became one of the few lucky apprentices to receive the Clan leader as a mentor. To his surprise, Shadowpaw was proud of his brother, and congratulated him on the great accomplishment, but was given the Medicine Cat as a mentor. After some complaining and bickering, Hiddenpaw and Shadowpaw managed to change the mentor of Shadowpaw, giving Hiddenpaw's brother Deputy as a mentor. Thus, the two brothers were together once more...But not for long. Hiddenpaw's mentor respected him and saw him as a great cat, possibly a leader one day, but his family still hated him for an Unknown reason. They mocked him, teased him, they did anything they could to make him feel uncomfortable, as they didn't want him, and they told him this. Shadowpaw tried to comfort Hiddenpaw, telling him he loved him more than anything, and that they're family was just foolish. He didn't want his brother to leave him, but Hiddenpaw explained that he had to. So a few nights later, Hiddenpaw fled his clan about eleven moons of age, almost ready to be a warrior, and he eventually came across RiverClan, a newly formed Clan, and knew he found his real home. He joined their ranks as an apprentice, welcomed in with open arms, but he was only mentored for a few days until he showed his new clan his great strengths, and became a warrior with the name Hiddenshade. Roleplay Pedigree Mother: Skylark - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Father: Darkfang - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Brothers: Shadowwhisper - Living Duskwhisper - Living Relationships Family Darkfang & Skylark See Enemies Shadowwhisper See Friends Duskwhisper See Friends Friends Shadow & Duskwhisper Of course, these three have their sibling-moments, but other than those scarce moments, Hiddenstar gets along amazingly with his brothers. He tends to tease Duskpaw, especially since he is shorter than both Shadow and Hiddenstar, and often shoves him around a bit, but Duskpaw enjoys it greatly. When Duskpaw first showed up and revealed that he was the last litter of their parents, Hiddenstar wasn't very pleased, and thought he'd hate the rather annoying young tom, but found himself bonding with Duskpaw just like he bonded with Shadow. As for Shadow, Hiddenstar longs for the company of his littermate, and often visits him at the border. They tend to play games and show-off to each other, and often exchange news. Love Interests Sweetcloud (Formerly) Don't even get poor Hiddenstar started. He was just an apprentice when he gained feelings for the she-cat, not recognizing that she returned them. His heart soared whenever she simply came near, and her voice was as gentle as a little breeze on a warm summer day. The young she-cat always made Hiddenshade comfortable, even when they were kits and he was neglected by his parents. Sweetcloud made everything seem alright. However, when he left, she tried following him, leading to her death. Her mother informed Hiddenstar of this, hurting him, yet he no longer has feelings for her. In his mind, trying to follow him when he left was a foolish idea. Hiddenshade also believes that his affection was simply like "kit/apprentice love", or "middle school love", something none-existant and meant to not last. Enemies Darkfang & Skylark Hiddenstar's parents never treated him correctly, and he has hated them ever since. He never understood why they hated him so much and spoiled his brother, as Hiddenstar did his best to make them proud. Despite this, they acted like everything he did was just to make them mad. Thus, Hiddenstar despises them, but he doesn't know that they're dead. If he did, he would simply act as if he didn't know them, as they will never have a good place in his heart. Cameos Leader Life 9: Riverstar (Conviction) Life 8: Sweetcloud (Love) Life 7: Mockingfeather (Perseverance) Life 6: Perchfin (Credence) Life 5: Waterpaw (Vigor) Life 4: Shallowcreek (Enlightenment) Life 3: '''Smallface (Imperturbability) '''Life 2: Skylark & Darkfang (Valor) 'Life 1: 'Phoenixstar (Integrity) Quotes Trivia *He will eventually get a mate, but she must be a great cat for him, and a warrior. *He is The Main Bae. Images Life Image Character Pixels Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Major Character Category:Leader Category:RiverClan Cat